This invention is directed towards an apparatus for providing variable capacitance effect in response to changes in ambient pressure and more particularly, to a gauge for remotely indicating the pressure of a subterranean formation. A gauge of the type to which this invention is particularly directed is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,694, issued July 13, 1976, entitled "GAUGE FOR REMOTELY INDICATING THE PRESSURE OF A SUBTERRANEAN FORMATION". U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,694 is incorporated herein by reference. This patent teaches a gauge including a housing having a deformable end which is deflected by changes in ambient pressure in which the housing is positioned. The patent described an arrangement for positioning a stator adjacent to the deformable end to provide a capacitance relationship and in an arrangement wherein the changes in capacitance between the stator and the deformable housing may be utilized to indicate the pressure to which the housing is subjected.
The present invention is directed toward an alternate design of the stator and deformable end portion of the gauge described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,694.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus producing a variable capacitance effect in response to changes in ambient pressure.
Still more particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved and simplified stator for use in a gauge having a deflectable surface for producing a changing capacitance effect in response to changing ambient pressure to which the gauge is subjected.
These objects, as well as other and more particular objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.